Adrenaline Rush
by Shika-E.S.W
Summary: What would have happened if Hiccup met Toothless at a younger age, in a different situation. Six year old Hiccup is about to find out how hard it is to keep a secret... Rated T for no real reason
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No I don't own 'How to train a Dragon' Do you think I would be here if I did? No I would be out of the country enjoying life, instead I'm here writing fanfiction's because I seriously have nothing better to do =.=**

**Okay people this is my first 'How to Train a Dragon' fic so go easy on me and give me constructive criticism please**

**Besides that **

**Enjoy XD

* * *

**

Fires were blazing, houses crumbled leaving a pile of rubble in their place, fierce roars pierced the night's sky, blood splattered staining the once green grass, and to those unlucky limbs flew drawing cries of pain and fury into the night. This was the sight Hiccup gazed upon through the window, beyond the small valleys that occupied the island and out onto the battlefield.

The small boy sighed and for the tenth time in a minute cursed his pathetically miniature stature, he had already turned six and still he was cursed to stay indoors _and_ miles away from the action, while the other children were allowed to stay near and some even help their parents protect the village. Hiccup? No, he was to stay away from the battle, the people, the dragons AND his parents. Why you ask? Simple Hiccup was a natural walking disaster.

The boy snorted, he was not a walking disaster, life just did not like him while trouble seemed to think him a long lost lover, was that his fault? He did not think so, but then again no one ever cared enough to listen to what he thought.

Hiccup sighed once more and glanced outside, his eyes gleaming with wonder of what it was like outside, he had only been outside at a time like this twice. However, twice was hardly enough for one as curious as Hiccup, especially considering the circumstances, however his father, Stoic, said he would get mad if he saw him outside again. Naturally, Hiccup would never go against his father's wishes, no, he would not go outside…

…Where his father could see him, his father's word said nothing about exploring outside away from his watchful eyes.

Not one to miss an opportunity especially with the new loophole he just discovered, Hiccup jumped down from the stool he stood upon and ran outside in the opposite direction of the village into the thick forests he had so thoroughly explored on multiple occasions. Gleeful and full of adrenaline Hiccup glanced around at the familiar surroundings, loving the way the foliage encased the environment revealing nothing ahead. The unknown danger that might (or in his case definitely) lay ahead sent shivers of excitement down his spine; many thought him gutless, a coward for staying indoors, however he was not. Honestly, what sort of coward wanted to go outside in the midst of battle as he had tried to do so many times before?

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he set his mind on the path ahead, gave a smile, steadfast and assured he made his way through the foliage his foggy emerald eyes glowing with thrill through his thick messy brown locks. He couldn't hold back a grin exploding from his thin lips at his freedom, looking around wildly at his surroundings he walked on waiting for something anything to study, to give him another surge of adrenaline rush.

He walked on and on, it seemed hours had past before he finally realised that nothing was going to happen, there would be no excitement for him tonight. Sighing in disappointment he walked to the bank of a small lake he had found, he could still hear the shouts of battle as the Vikings desperately tried to defend there island. Hiccup snorted, really Vikings were just too stubborn for there own good, taking the chance to gather breakfast and maybe dinner (considering all the houses and with them objects lost) he figured it would not be such a bad idea.

Looking at his surroundings he grabbed a nearby stick, it was long, thick and sturdy, it was not completely straight but it would have to do. Once again, he glanced around looking for the appropriate tools to make a fishing rod, shaking some vines and tugging at them before finding one suitable enough to use as a line.

Once finished with his little creation Hiccup spent the rest of the night catching fish, it was only after three hours that he heard the sounds of battle had died down. He hastily let go of his rod and picked up the seven fish he had captured before he ran back towards the house. If his father found him outside, he surely would not be pleased. He was almost upon his destination and decided he would walk the rest of the way, that and he was out of breath.

It was then that he heard it a familiar whistling of the air, a wave of heat washing over him from a distance, an electric blue ball striking at lightening fast speed and the familiar sound of a exploding house, debris flying everywhere as the house he was walking towards blew up in flames….literally.

Before he could comprehend what was happening a dark creature, long and graceful in form glided down towards him, surveying its handy work. Cocking its head to the side the creature seemed satisfied as it gave a little nod, or so Hiccup thought. The shadowy figure must have sensed the boys presence because before the small child knew it the creature's lime green eyes were staring directly at him.

Hiccup stared awed, mouth gaping, eyes wide with shock, excitement, hope and just a tiny bit of fear.

It was a Night Fury.

Hiccup barely contained his excitement and cautiously moved closer to the creature, seeing this the Night Fury bent low and growled baring its teeth intimidating the small boy who took a step back.

Hiccup desperately tried to remember all he knew about the 'Night Fury', it was meant to be one of the most dangerous dragons ever seen and was even dangerous to the most skilled Vikings. Suddenly filled with a sense of dread and overwhelming fear, small Hiccup put his hands out in front of him, dropping his fish, as a gesture of peace and searched around desperately for a place to escape glancing nervously at the dragon in front of him. That is until he noticed something, the Night Fury was not looking at him per say, but rather its eyes were focused on something on him. Risking a glance at his person, the boy traced the dragons gaze and found his eyes landing on his knife.

Did the dragon feel threatened? Taking a chance Hiccup slowly moved his hand down to the knife, the Night Fury crouched lower ready to pounce a deep growl emitting from its throat ready to explode into a roar. Shaking his head slightly Hiccup panicked a bit

"No, no, I-I won't hurt you" Quickly taking the knife out he through it as far away as he could. "S-see?"

He asked feeling utterly foolish and frenzied at the whole situation however all those thoughts flew from his mind when he saw the dragon calm and sit cautiously in front of him.

Unsure of what to do in this situation, the brunette spied the fish he caught earlier and then glanced back at the dragon who was still watching him warily. Carefully reaching down never taking his eyes of the Night Fury's form and only hesitating when the creature tensed Hiccup grasped the tail of a fish and held it out to the dragon all the while cursing his arm for refusing his wishes not to shake.

The dragon itself looked at the child with interest before slowly but surely making its way towards the child, with each step it took Hiccup shook even more and soon his whole body was trembling from a mixture of fear, wonder and excitement. The fear was quelled however when the shadowed dragon stuck the fish and started munching away happily at his new treat.

Hiccup's face split into a wide grin, ecstatic at his discovery he must have been the only person ever to get this close to a Night Fury! Him! Little Hiccup! Walking Disaster! Outcast of the village!

Feeling impulsive and new found adrenalin urging him on, he took another fish as the dragon finished the previous one and held it out to him. As the dragon bit down on the fish Hiccup's hand found its way down onto the creature's head, both figures tensed, for a brief horrifying moment Hiccup thought he had pushed too far and squeezed his eyes shut preparing to feel pain like no other. Only to have the shock of his life when the creature did nothing but continue happily eating, so shocked he spoke his thoughts out-loud

"Y-You don't think I'm going to hurt you?"

The dragons eerily lime green eyes found there way onto his form making him squeak as they gave him an intense stare, before the eyes seemed to rake over his form, the dragon snorted before returning to his food. Hiccup felt the familiar sensation of irritation leaking into his system, even the dragon thought he was useless!

Sighing irritably he plopped down next to the creature arms crossed and watched silently as the creature finished up his second fish, well at least one good thing came out of his unbearably short stature, the trust of a Night Fury….well he hoped he had its trust.

As Hiccup pondered on the new thought the Night Fury came closer to the boy poking him with the tip of his nose searching for more fish, crying out in shock Hiccup fell back hitting his head hard on the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut and hissed in pain the blurry image of the dragon loomed over him; still looking for more fish, understanding what the dragon was looking for the boy gave a frown and mumbled

"You could have just asked" trying to get up, however before he was able to manage the feat he heard his name roared over the blaze of the fire beside himself and the dragon.

He whipped his head around, apparently that was the wrong thing to do as a wave of dizziness hit him screwing his eyes shut once more he took a moment to try and focus his vision he saw the blurred figures of half the village staring at him in horror and shock, weapons still grasped in there hands. His eyes met his fathers fear filled ones, why were they all so terrified?

It was then that his current position came to mind, he was laying helplessly on the floor a Night Fury above him, however that wasn't all said Night Fury was also now growling baring its teeth at all the villagers who held there weapons up.

Fear gripped him as he realised what was happening. No! They could not hurt the Night Fury! But he didn't want any of the villagers to get hurt either, acting rashly once more Hiccup gained the dragons attention once more, the dragon turned its baring teeth at him, Hiccup flinched but otherwise showed no signs of panic

"Go!" He whispered urgently steeling glances at his father and the other villagers who were all calling his name and rushing towards them. The dragon looked hesitant to leave but with one final push from the boy, sped off into the night just as his father arrived at his side.

Hiccup hid a smile as he surrendered to blissful unconsciousness, one thought crossing his mind as he did

'_I'm so going exploring tomorrow'

* * *

_

**So did you like it? Review and let me know **

**Tell me if I should continue if not I could delete the story, its no big deal**

**Anyway see you all for now

* * *

**

**Shika XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No I don't own 'How to train a Dragon', things would be soo much different if I did.

* * *

**

**So this is the second chapter [obviously], tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Sunlight leaked into the bedroom crawling slowly towards a small figure that lay asleep on his much too large bed. The child's bandaged arm rested atop the quilt that kept him warm only showing half his chest, shoulder's, neck and bandaged head. A thick red liquid staining both bandages.

Hiccup groaned as the sunlight hit his features and stirred him awake, opening his eyes he took in his surroundings blurrily, although he did so too fast and was unable to hold back the pained moan that escaped his throat as he moved his head. Screwing his eyes shut he waited a few moments before opening them again and slowly sat up.

Focusing his eyesight he glanced around the room and saw that it was unfamiliar to him, he frowned before being assaulted by numerous images of the night before. It all came back to him the attack on the village, his father ordering him to stay inside, exploring in the forest, the explosion and the Night Fury!

Unable to contain his excitement, Hiccup tripped out of his bed and, after picking himself up from falling in a heap, ran the to the door to go out to inform his father of the incredible encounter and discovery. Reaching to rip the door open, he faltered in his step and hesitated, the excited smile that adored his face moments before staggered into a scowl.

Would it be wise to notify his father about the Night Fury, after all Stoic had always disregarded what ever Hiccup had to say, ever since he found out that his son wasn't going to grow up to be a big beefy and smelly, Viking that went slashing his weapon at any dragon within a fifty mile radius. What made this any different? Besides his father _was_ a Viking, the best Viking around in miles, one who had killed dragons more times then Hiccup had breathed air, why on earth would he suddenly start thinking that a dragon, a Night Fury no less, could be misunderstood? Or better yet why would he listen to Little Hiccup, disaster of the village, weakling, disappointment, shame to his name, when he said that a _dragon_, a bloody _Night Fury_, could be misunderstood?

Letting his hand slip from the cold metal of the handle Hiccup sighed in disappointment, no, he would not tell his father, not that Stoic would believe him anyway. Sighing Hiccup was about to move back to his bed when the door slammed open sending him sprawling to the floor. The small boy hissed in pain and clutched his aching head tenderly, seeing a pair of large feet in front of him the six year old child looked up to see his 'attacker' and gazed right into the eyes of his farther.

A shocked expression overtook the large man's sharp features, shaking himself the man beamed down at his child, obviously glad to see his child awake and alive after the 'vicious attack' made the previous night. Hesitantly the young boy smiled back, what happened next confused Hiccup and left him in a daze unable to comprehend anything.

"Hiccup!" Stoick clapped his son on the back, sending him stumbling forward landing on the floor "Your mother and I were starting to worry about you boy, but then you do something like this! To think, my son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, fighting a Nightfury and getting away with his life!"

Stoick's boisterous laughter shook the entire room, picking himself up from the floor Hiccup looked up at his father in confusion, _'fought a Nightfury? But I was just playing with it…'_

However, before he could delve any further into his thoughts, Stoick's oversized hand was once again clapping Hiccups back and sending him on a desperate quest to stay standing and upright. Although it was not mean to be as the small child found himself back on the floor.

"If there's anything you need, you know you can come to me, I can give you some tips on the proper way to take your dragon down. Now your mother wants you down for breakfast, she's cooked something special for you, I think" Stoick boomed proudly before patting his sons head and exiting the room in a proud stride.

Before Hiccup could comprehend what had happened he was alone again still dazed…before one thought crossed his mind '_What the hell?'_

Shaking himself out of his stupor Hiccup ran over the 'conversation' that had just played out a moment ago.

His father and most likely the rest of the village thought he had fought a Nightfury and survived, the boy wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. He was most likely going to get what he always wanted a chance to go out the next time there was a attack from the dragons only this time…he didn't want to.

His lips thinned into a line of worry, he heard his mother call him down for breakfast, and by the smell of it, she had outdone herself. Hiccup calmed his racing heart and exited the room trudging along the hallway towards the stairs; he would have to deal with the raids when they came, for now he would just have to avoid the questions being asked about last night.

Then the thought he had previously made him stop dead in his tracks, did he want to evade the questions? Maybe he could tell his parents the truth. Hiccup frowned and dismissed the thought, he must have hit his head harder then he thought to make him think twice about this, his father was Stoick the Vast for Odins sake! He was the bane of dragons, why would he think a dragon could be…civilized? Just the thought of it sounded weird, even still to Hiccup. Therefore, what was he to do, he heard his mother call him down a second time. Squaring his shoulders Hiccup decided whatever will happen, happens, for now he would have to keep the night a secret and protect the secret with the best of his abilities.

The boy was not thick like most viking children, he knew what would happen should someone discover he was able to make contact with a Nightfury. Jogging lightly downstairs as his mother called him a third time Hiccup put on a false smile, '_Only for a while'_ he thought _'only for a while I'll keep the dragon safe, I'll help it escape the villagers'_. If only he knew the hardships that would follow, the friendships made, the hurt that was to come, the secrets to be uncovered, if only he knew maybe he would have not made the promise and continued to live life where dragons were the enemy and humans were the allies…

…If only

* * *

Hiccup found himself running through the foliage of the familiar forests surrounding the island. He was eager to get close to the lake he had resided in the night before, struggling through the undergrowth he came to the clearing and met the sight of a magnificent lake sparkling in the rays of sunlight peeking through the thick canopy. Gasping a bit from having run more then he was used to Hiccup surveyed his surroundings smiling, collapsing where he stood the small child pondered on where he was to go from here. Although he had promised to keep the dragon safe he did it without thinking [not that he was about to go back on his words] however he was not sure if he would meet the NightFury again, let alone be lucky enough to survive another encounter.

Saddened by the thought Hiccup once again searched his surroundings, only to find nothing but shrubbery and flora. Letting out a loud sigh, he fell onto his back gazing at the unusually blue sky, idly thinking at the back of his mind that it was strange for the whether to be this good at such a time.

He was disappointed, truth be told Hiccup was looking forward to having a companion [well he hoped the NightFury thought him a companion] and to have come to a realisation that the chances of that happening were slim to none was utterly dismal. Despite being the son of the much revered and admired leader of the village, Stoick, due to his small size and disastrous presence, Hiccup was being constantly frowned upon by the villagers and taunted by there children and to maybe have had found a companion was exciting, whether it be a fearsome dragon or not.

A sad smile graced his features as he pondered on his father's actions this morning, he had never interacted with him [Hiccup] in that way before, nor had his mother looked so happy. He didn't know how to approach the subject of dragons with his father anymore, while he didn't love the creatures he certainly wasn't going to go killing any of them.

The meeting with the NightFury had opened his eyes to completely new concepts and ideas, different beliefs and opinions. Dragons were meant to be fearsome creatures that would kill you on sight, yet last night had proved otherwise. The seemingly most fearsome and dangerous dragon had, had him cornered and ready to kill [or devour] at any moment, and yet it chose the fish he offered instead. Another thought occurred to him, the NightFury had only been hostile when Hiccup was in possession of a weapon, did that mean that the dragon was only protecting itself? That it had meant no harm in the first place? And what of the other dragons, was it the same?

To make matters worse his father had suddenly begun to talk of sending him to dragon training, something he had always longed to go to…but now…?

Hiccup groaned under his breath, he knew the topic would come up one day and he knew that day would come all to soon no matter what the period of time, because he knew that no matter how much time would pass his answer would still be 'I don't want to kill dragons'.

The small boy could feel a headache coming on and sighed, picking himself up from the ground he took one last look around before heading back up to the village, something he was dreading to do.

On his way to the lake, villagers had praised him for his 'heroics' and admired him for 'cornering' a dragon enough to disable him from flight [why else would it have flown away instead of running into the undergrowth?]. The brunet could do nothing but give a tense grin, before hurrying away. The children of the village however were doing the complete opposite and sneering at him when he walked past, mock fainting and biting spiteful comments at him, spitting out that he had gotten lucky and the adults were fools not to notice. In all honesty, Hiccup was tempted to agree with them, in a way he had gotten lucky, if he had not noticed what the NightFury was glancing at, he would have been dead meat…literally.

* * *

As he entered the village he ignored all the looks he received [whether they be good or bad] and entered the workshop of his fathers trusted companion and friend, Gobber. As he entered he was immediately hit the smell of dust and metal, the odd smell of a fire burning over in the large fireplace came afterwards. He could hear the old man working feverishly, making new weapons and tools for all that had been destroyed during the attack. Gobber glanced up from his work as the child walked in and winced, before grunting

"Don't touch anything, I just got halfway through my work"

Hiccup nodded feeling oddly content with the answer, no matter what he did or who he was or became, Gobber would always treat him the same, with complete disrespect and light banter.

Pulling a chair with a loud clutter [earning him a glare from Gobber, which he returned with a sheepish smile] he allowed himself to become comfortable and was content enough to watch the man work.

Hiccup often did this whenever he had allowed himself to become too frustrated, angry, sad or when he didn't have anything to do. He would sit with Gobber and watch the man as he worked, generally learning how to create the weapons of the village. He was sure that Gobber was aware that he knew how to make most of the weapons in the village but both of them knew it was one thing to know how to do it; it was a completely different thing to apply that knowledge, so none offered or asked for help.

An hour or so had passed in a comfortable silence, with only the crackle of the fire and the 'tink, tink' of metal clashing with metal to accompany the otherwise complete silence, before Gobber spoke

"Heard what happened last night, you alright, Hiccup?" He asked his accent thick and heavy in his words. Hiccup avoided the man's eyes, instead happy to keep them trained on the hammer moulding a sword, and nodded. Gobber gave a curious glance at the action but otherwise said no more on the subject, instead asking the boy on how his day was so far, which Hiccup was glad to answer.

The evening passed quickly and soon Hiccup found night upon them, saying his goodbye's to Gobber he made his way back to his newly built house. Creeping in through the front door he avoided his parents and bolted upstairs into his room and promptly collapsed onto his bed. Covering his eyes with one arm his thoughts turned back to the NightFury, he did not understand why he wanted so much to meet the blasted dragon again, Oden knew what would happen in if he was caught in the act.

Before he could make any further notions on the subject a loud horn was sounded and the yelling along with it. Bolting towards his window he yelped and ducked as a large fireball burst through and exploded blasting away his room and possessions. Hiccup was thrown out into the cools night air and sprawling into the dirt promptly knocking the air out of his lungs. Gasping for breath and attempting to stop his head from spinning from falling from such a height, he attempted to make out the loud noises and intense atmosphere.

Looking ahead he was met with the sight of blood and gore, houses were already alight [his included, he would mourn for the loss of his possessions another time]. It was another attack! An exciting though hit him, would the NightFury be here again? What if it was waiting for him? Picking himself up Hiccup ran towards the edge of the forest far from the village, leaving the roars and fury of the battle behind.

Hiccup gasped for air as he ran, excitement built up in his chest bubbling up his throat blooming into a massive grin and thrilled laugh. Arriving at the forest Hiccup looked around wildly for any sign of the dragon, panting for breath his excitement suddenly fizzled as he realized nothing was there. Determined something was going to come he waited in anticipation. His grin slowly slid from his features as time passed until nothing but disappointment was left.

Taking one last look around in a desperate hope for something to happen Hiccup turned and started making his way back to the village sighing as he did so. So lost in his misery, Hiccup didn't notice the solid thing in front of him until he crashed into it. The force sent him tumbling to the ground [really what was it with him and being forced to the ground?]. Rubbing a sore spot on the back of his head, he looked up to see what he hit and yelped as he saw eerily green eyes close to his face.

It was only after he scuttled back in a panic, did he realize whose eyes they belonged too, emerald eyes widened in happiness as he saw the NightFury standing proudly and curiously at the small human before him.

* * *

**Haha left you with a cliffy, I'm so evil X3 **

**Tell me if I should continue! Until next time!

* * *

**

**Shika XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people!

No this isn't an update, I know I haven't updated in a while and you're probably going too have to wait a bit longer, my trials are in a couple of weeks and after that I've got my HSC (FML .) anyway moving on. I have a couple of things to do after my HSC as well, so I might not get to update at all for the rest of the year. HOWEVER that does not mean that this story is a deadfic, has been abandoned, or is up for adoption but is simply on a long hiatus.

To all my fans sorry for not updating and I promise to get a chapter as soon as I can to everyone else have a happy (very early) summer holiday.

**Shika XD**

_P.s. To all those who are fans of my short Shika/FemNaru one-shots I'll try and get your requested story up (I realise I haven't written one in a while now). Anyway that's all for now_

_Ja ne._


	4. Authors Note

**Okay I realise I haven't updated in god knows how long, but unfortunately my laptop has recently crashed, halfway through writing my stories. I've been told the motherboard of my laptop has given out, but thankfully everything I've got saved on the laptop is still there and attainable, I just need to get everything saved onto a harddrive and then transfer it all onto my new computer. Bad news is that I won't be getting a new computer until well into February due to my phone also getting smashed and my needing to save up for a new one.**

**You're all probably thinking why not just use the computer you're on now, well that's because it's not my computer, it belongs to someone else and because I don't have any of my stories with me, so I just want to tell you guys all of this because, even though I haven't updated these stories are NOT abandoned. They're just temporarily on hold.**

**Until the next time**

**Shika**

**P.s. I want to give my sincere apologies to kuroishuuha especially, I know you've been looking forward to my update, but this is making it near impossible for me. Once again really sorry.**


End file.
